Till the end
by Elmo99
Summary: This takes place after Mortal Coil but I decided to completely disregard the fact that Tanith is taken over.


My first Skulduggery Pleasant Series Fanfic! Enjoy!  
This takes place after Mortal Coil but I decided to completely disregard the fact that Tanith is taken over.

Disclaimer: If I owned this story would I really write what 'SHOULD' happen on Fanfiction?

xxxxx

* * *

**She was always strong; Always by me even though she hardly knew anything.**

_He was the strong won and I would always be there for him._

"Till the end."

**When we were together we were unstoppable. She was a goddess in all her rigous fury.**

_He was there to catch me without fail when I fell. He always protected me; it was laughable to think he wouldn't. _

"Till the end." 

**I was over whelmed and I didn't see. We were fighting a mob of deranged vampires after blood and seeing I was "dead" they all went for Valkyrie.**

_I'd been holding my own until I felt the other side of me, the Darkeese side shift, like a restless monster waiting to break out of its shell. Like a vampire waiting for the night, ironic. It was gone before I could register and the vampires took advantage of my distraction. _

"Till the end." 

**I only heard the scream. I didn't see her fall. I wasn't there to catch her.**

_My body was never found. I knew it wouldn't be. What they found was my reflection surrounded by vampire blood. _

"Till the end." 

**I couldn't think straight. I could see the body wasn't Valkyrie but where was she? The reflection might have fooled a newbie or a human but had she really expected him to be fooled?**

_I hadn't. I assumed he would know it wasn't me and wonder why I faked my death instead of simply manipulating the air to throw me back up. But he couldn't know, not ever. I would protect him from myself. _

"Till the end." 

**The mortal police put it down to suicide; a misunderstood teenager. Seen it all before. In the magical community I had search parties everywhere looking for her, Tanith and Ghastly had breaks in-between searches but I never stopped.**

_So I ran. I knew he wouldn't stop, but I had to save them all from the monster inside me. _

"Till the end."

**We searched all of the British Isles.**

_I ran. _

"Till the end." 

**We searched France and Germany.**

_I ran. _

"Till the end." 

**The search parties gave up, and soon so did Tanith and Ghastly. I never stopped looking.**

_And I ran. _

"Till the end."

**I never realised how much my partner meant to me till she was gone. It was like a never-ending ache inside me, but I didn't succumb to its embrace. Valkyrie needed me.**

_I always knew how much he meant to me. More than saving the world, more than Fletcher, more than anything. That only strengthened my resolve. More than anything, I had to save Skulduggery Pleasant. _

"Till the end." 

**I almost gave up, my faith wavering when I found her.**

_I'd been careless and staying in one place too long. _

"Till the end." 

**I hugged her so tight and although she tried to pull away I held firm.**

_I had to get away. Too long in his embrace and all my running would have been in vain and my resolve would crumble and I would return home. _

"Till the end." 

**"Why did you leave?"**

_He deserved to know and so I told him. _

"Till the end."

**I needed to know, all this pain and effort and longing had been channelled into finding Valkyrie and why she left.**

_"After the remnants attack and I discovered Darkeese was still there. I could feel her trying to break free."_

"Till the end."

**She'd been fighting herself to save us. To save everyone.**

_I could see he understood, he always did. I wish I'd told him sooner._

"Till the end."

**I protected her so she could rest and focus.**

_He stayed with me for weeks, helping me learn to control myself. Making me laugh with his dry humour._

"Till the end."

**When she decided she was ready to rejoin the world I embraced her again and it all became so clear. Like I had just worked out where the centre of the universe was. It was tieing every part of my being to this girl.**

_He hugged me and I didn't want to hide anyore._

"Till the end."

**There was something I had to tell her.**

_There was one more thing I had to say._

_**"I love you. Till the end."**_

* * *

xxxx 

Love hate? R&R my lovelies! Reviews are love in computer form!


End file.
